


Tricks We Play

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is in the midst of playing a game of spin the bottle with a group of friends when Mickey arrives at their party he's just the pizza guy and boy do Ian's friends have an idea to get the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks We Play

 

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**22\. playing truth or dare with a group of friends**

**A/N: Hey nonnies hope you haven’t been waiting too long but here’s the fill for the prompt that ya’ll gave. It’s not really truth or dare more like a spin the bottle kinda thing. But I hope it counts. Also this fic is a sorta crossover fic because I’m writing my Spartacus OTP (Tiberius/Sabinus) in as Ian’s friends :) It’s a minor mention, main focus is still on Gallavich!**

* * *

“Okay c’mon Ian your turn,” Tiberius, one of his friends said as they handed him the bottle and the phone that gave you ‘instructions’ to carry out on whomever it was that the bottle landed on. He was at said friend’s party, Tiberius’ self-proclaimed ‘party’ to be precise. Okay it wasn’t exactly a  _party_  party but more of a gathering or something like that. He set the phone down first, spinning the wheel. His eyes widened when it landed on ‘Fuck’.

“Now let’s see who the lucky one is,” Sabinus added as Ian put his hand on the bottle, taking a deep breath he sent it spinning.

The bottle comes to a stop between two people, Tiberius and his boyfriend Sabinus. Normally they would have to flip a coin to decide who it would be in this case but it just so happened that the pizza guy showed up at the door then. There was a rough knock again as they all just sat there for a few more seconds, “I have an idea,” Tiberius says as he rises, “Ian, you can fuck the pizza guy!”

“What? No!” Ian said, panicked when Tiberius said that as the group pulled him to his feet and followed him over to open the door for the pizza guy. To all of their surprises they opened the door to find a rather impatient looking classmate of theirs standing at the door with the pizza box. It was none other than Mickey Milkovich the thug at school.

“You fuckers order this pizza?” he asked.

Ian gulped when he saw who was at the door. Holy shit it was  _him_. Oh no, no, no, no, he couldn’t. He immediately tried to worm his way out of the group, “Look I gotta g-”

“Uh-uh, no you’re not going anywhere,” Tiberius said as he held Ian firmly with a hand on his neck, taking the pizza from the thug, “Hi Mickey why don’t you come in? We’re playing a game,” he said as the gang moved to let Mickey in now. Ian struggled to get out, “Tiberius shut the fuck up,” Ian hissed before his friend could say anything more.

But Tiberius wasn’t going to listen, “You know Mickey, you came at the right time,” Tiberius announced, “Because we were playing a game and Ian has to fuck the pizza guy, that means, you.”

Ian blushes at Tiberius’ remark. First off, he really fucking likes Mickey and god only knows how many times he’s jerked off to thoughts of Mickey in the shower or in his bed or while watching porn imagining it was himself and the thug. Secondly he never thought Mickey was a pizza delivery boy, and to top it all off it surprised him to find that the raven-haired thug accepted their invitation.

“Gallagher huh,” the thug mused as he entered the house, “Well fine, this was the last house anyway.”

* * *

And that was how they ended up locked in one of the rooms with Mickey.

“Ay I don’t want the rest of you to be fucking listening at the door y’hear?” Mickey threatened, “If I find out I’ll make sure I fuck all of your fucking wimpy lives up when we get back to school!” he snarled. Then he turns back to see the redhead standing in a corner staring at him. He smiles a little. Mickey actually secretly likes him too; “Um…I didn’t mean anything when I said that. I don’t actu-”

Ian cuts Mickey off shaking his head he knew what Mickey meant and he doesn’t really mind he doesn’t know if mickey likes him or what so he decides it best to tell him, “I know you’re not…like  _that_  so we don’t have to do anything I wont tell. I mean I can just say that you were really great. Or something,” Ian muttered his cheeks heating as he scrubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

Mickey laughs nervously as he looks at the large bed and then back to Ian, “That or we can just like lie down and do nothing until they wanna let us out,” he said with a little shrug.

“Okay…” Ian said as he moved over to the bed, cautiously climbing into one side as the bed dipped on the other side when Mickey climbed in with him. They lie back in the big bed next to each other, both keeping to their own spaces, hands clasped over their tummies, staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing ever. An awkward silence fell over them, and Ian turns his head just a little to look at Mickey who turns to look back at him too.

Ian doesn’t know if he should look away or not. His stomach flutters as Mickey continues to drag out their staring. His throat tightens in anticipation was the thug going to do something or…would he have to start? He really wants to kiss Mickey. Just a kiss and if it  _did_ lead to something more then…then good…he guessed?

Mickey watches as Ian worries his lower lip, biting down on it.  _‘Okay Milkovich just go in for it.’_

Ian’s surprised when Mickey reaches a hand to him first. In response Ian shifts closer to the thug, letting out a shuddery sigh as Mickey’s hand slips against the column of his neck. His callused hand felt ticklish against his skin and yet Ian finds himself leaning into it. Mickey closes the gap between them and Ian instinctively closes his eyes, shuddering as the raven-haired boy’s lips gently press against his in a soft, curious kiss.

Mickey pulls back, blinking and he purses his lips, “Damn Gallagher, I didn’t think kissing you would be that…wonderful,” he whispers and it’s the complete fucking truth.

Ian grins feeling extremely shy all of a sudden, “It’s just a kiss…no big deal,” he mutters.

“It’s a big deal to me asshat,” Mickey answered back as he drew Ian close to him, draping a leg over the redhead’s body.

Ian stiffens his heart pounding hard in his chest, “Are you fucking messing with me now?” he asks because this has got to be some kind of sick joke that or Mickey really liked him…which Ian thought was still a bit impossible despite Mickey kissing him.  

“No. I’m not messing around with you Ian,” Mickey said as he shifted, pressing Ian back in bed before straddling him. “I really like you.”

“Whoa whoa okay hold up a second,” Ian panicked his hands flying to Mickey’s hips, going to push him off, “You’re not actually thinking about…doing…things…to each other are you?”

Mickey shrugged, playing it off lightly when he was actually nervous as fuck, “Only if you’re willing to,” he answered.

“Look I barely fucking know you and although I might really really have this completely huge crush on you and like you all…I…don’t think we should…you know…that soon…” Ian trailed off, “Not that I don’t want to. I do…but…I just think we could y’know date first?”

Mickey heaved a huge sigh of relief, “Christ it’s good to know that we’re on the same page then Gallagher,” he said, “how about we go out for dinner or something then?” he asked as he sat up, pulling Ian along.

“How’re we gonna get out?” Ian asked, “The door’s locked remember.”

“We’re on the first floor right?” Mickey asked going over to the window to check now as he pushed it up, “We can climb out easy.”

“And…the dare?”

Mickey looked around the room, spying a conveniently placed laptop on the desk nearby, “There’s always internet porn,” he said with a cheeky grin, “it’ll fool them long enough for us to get away.”

“Well, well looks like we have a genius,” Ian chuckled as he settled down next to Mickey, leaning against him contentedly.

“I’m smarter than you know it Gallagher,” Mickey said as he finally found one of the videos that he was looking for on a porn website. Mickey blasted the volume to full strength before leaving the video to load and finally setting it to play as he and Ian climbed out of the room giggling like the schoolboys that they were as they ran away from the house hand in hand.

Outside the room, Tiberius and gang had moved on to other games now they weren’t even listening at the door but they could hear voices crying out from the room down the hall, that and the loud banging of the headboard on the wall was enough to deter them from going to listen at the door.

“Holy shit they’re fucking like crazy,” Tiberius muttered as he paused with the dice in his hand.

“What if Ian gets hurt? Should we go in and stop them?” Sabinus asked.

Then they all hear a voice moaning out, “Faster oh y-yeah! Just like that mmnnn! Yeah fuck me faster!” 

“Yeah…no…I think that’s your answer…” Tiberius muttered as he rolled the dice and went back to the game.

They were all just going to leave ‘Ian’ and ‘Mickey’ to it. 


End file.
